Un secret si bien gardé Un peu trop même !
by cristalsky
Summary: Harry passe son été à Privet Drive après sa 3ème année. Déprimé d’être de retour chez les Dursley, Harry décide de travailler et devient baby sitter. Il ne s’imaginait pas alors tomber sur une petite tête blonde lui rappelant une autre si bien connue...
1. Chapter 1

**Un secret si bien gardé… un peu trop même !**

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 3 premiers tomes.

_Disclaimers_** :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

Note de moi-même : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue = Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

J'ai mis un rating au T mais je ne suis pas encore totalement sure du futur contenu de certaines scènes alors bon… ne vous y fiez pas trop.

Résumé : Harry passe son été à Privet Drive après sa troisième année. Déprimé d'être de retour chez son oncle et sa tante après avoir entr'aperçu l'espoir de vivre avec Sirius, le jeune sorcier décide de passer le moins de temps possible chez lui et se trouve un job d'été comme baby sitter. Il ne s'imaginait pas alors tomber sur une petite tête blonde lui rappelant une autre si bien connue…

**Chapitre 1 : Un si mignon petit garçon !**

-Tante Pétunia ! Je vais à mon baby sitting ! A ce soir !

-C'est ça débarrasse le plancher et reviens le plus tard possible !

Après ces gentilles recommandations, Harry sortit de chez les Dursley et se rendit à l'arrêt de bus à cinq minutes de la maison. Avec ses précédentes gardes d'enfants, le jeune sorcier avait pu se payer une carte de transport valable pour ses deux mois de vacances.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Harry, il commence une nouvelle garde d'enfant chez un couple qui a entendu parler de ses services par des amis chez qui Harry a déjà travaillé.

Après vingt cinq bonnes minutes de transport, et encore cinq de marche à pied, le jeune homme de presque 14 ans, arrive devant la maison où habite le jeune couple et le petit garçon que Harry doit garder pour la première fois.

Harry souffla un bon coup et sonne à la porte. Après une petite minute, la porte s'ouvre et laisse la place à un homme ayant dans la trentaine et à l'air amical.

-Bonjour tu dois être Harry ?

-C'est bien moi. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Maxwell !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Et tu peux m'appeler David ! Viens entre il fait meilleur à l'intérieur ! Vive l'air conditionné.

Harry suit donc l'homme à l'intérieur en pensant que ce dernier à l'air tout à fait charmant et gentil.

Après s'être confortablement installé dans un fauteuil chacun, David prend la parole.

-Harry il y a quelque chose dont tu dois être au courant. Je veux dire par rapport à mon fils. Ma femme n'est pas là, elle est déjà au travail. C'est donc à moi de t'nformer de ceci.

-Je vous écoute. « Houla qu'est-ce qu'il va m'annoncer… »

-Eh bien, tu vois je suis jeune, grand, beau et fort…

« Heu… c'est ça qu'il voulait me dire ? »

-Ne t'inquiète pas je plaisante, même si c'est vrai, ajoute David dans un éclat de rire, ce que je veux te dire c'est que malgré tout cela, je ne suis pas capable de donner un enfant à ma femme.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé, mais ça veut dire que…

- Que notre fils est un enfant adopté oui. C'est pour cela que je te préviens. Regarde-moi. Je suis châtain foncé et quant à ma femme elle est brune de chez brune. Notre petit garçon est blond. Vraiment très blond, tellement que l'on dirait que ses cheveux tire sur le blanc. Mais il est vraiment très beau. Je te dis ça, car je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de remarque devant lui comme quoi nous ne nous ressemblons pas.

-Il n'est pas au courant ?

-Si, il a eu 4 ans il y a un mois et à ce moment nous lui avons expliqué que nous n'étions pas ses vrais parents, et que ses vrais parents ont du se séparer de lui car il ne pouvait pas l'élever.

-Pourquoi ? demande Harry un air soucieux sur le visage. Excusez-moi je suis indiscret.

-Du tout. Il n'en voulait pas c'est tout. Je dois te dire autre chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous sommes des sorciers. Eh oui ! Et notre fils aussi, tout comme ses vrais parents le sont. Avant que tu me demandes leur nom, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire. En acceptant de nous donner leur enfant, ce couple nous a contraint à signer un contrat nous empêchant de dire à quiconque leur identité. Même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas, je serais comme… bloqué.

-Je vois. C'est incroyable comme histoire. Mais si vous êtes des sorciers, vous savez qui je suis non ? Vous avez vraiment entendu parler de moi par des amis ou c'était un faux prétexte pour que ce soit moi qui vienne ? A ma connaissance, je suis le seul sorcier dans les environs de Privet Drive. Vous vouliez un sorcier comme baby sitter ?

-Pas du tout, c'est un hasard. Quand nos amis nous ont parlé du jeune homme qui avait gardé plusieurs soirs de suite leurs enfants, nous avons voulu te contacter. Ton nom nous a surpris mais on a cru à une coïncidence. Mais quand je t'ai eu au téléphone et que tu m'as dis que le reste de l'année tu étais en internat, j'ai eu un gros et ma femme et moi avons décidé de te dire la vérité si je me retrouvais aujourd'hui face à toi, Harry Potter.

-Je comprends. Merci de me faire confiance alors. Je vous promets de bien prendre soin de votre petit garçon et de ne pas faire de gaffes.

-Merci beaucoup. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, on va peut-être pouvoir faire les présentations non ?

-Avec plaisir !

0o0o0o0o0o

David se lève donc du fauteuil et se dirige vers les escaliers se trouvant dans l'entrée de la maison, faisant signe à Harry de le suivre à l'étage.

Arrivé devant une porte, le papa toque et une petite voix répond alors :

-Entre papa de moi !

Harry sourit devant la réponse toute mignonne du petit garçon.

-Je suis avec ton baby-sitter mon ange.

David ouvre alors la porte et entre dans la chambre suivit d'Harry qui ne met pas très longtemps à trouver le petit bonhomme. Ce dernier se trouve sur son lit en train de semble-t-il lire un livre.

David remarque l'étonnement d'Harry devant ce fait et lui explique donc :

-C'est un surdoué, il est en avance sur les enfants de son âge et sait déjà lire et écrire.

-Impressionnant ! Dis-moi petit homme, tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelle ?

-Voui, je m'appelle Nathaniel et j'ai 4 ans ! Tu t'appelle comment toi ?

-Je suis Harry !

-C'est Harry Potter mon bébé!

A ce moment précis Harry reçoit un boulet de canon dans les jambes. Il baisse la tête pour voir ce qui lui serre les jambes et aperçoit une petite bouille qui le regarde avec un sourire timide et deux jolis yeux gris où des larmes perlent.

-C'est un grand fan, il a lu toute les histoires qui parlent de toi et il rêvait de te rencontrer. Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus beau cadeau.

Harry regarde une nouvelle fois Nathaniel et voit que le petit garçon tend les bras vers lui. Il se baisse donc et l'attrape sous les aisselles pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Il sent immédiatement le petit bonhomme se blottir contre lui.

« N'empêche quand je le regarde, c'est dingue ce qu'il me fait penser à Malfoy. Enfin en beaucoup plus adorable quand même. Mais je suis sure que petit il devait avoir la même bouille… »

-Tu es content que je m'occupe de toi Nathaniel ?

-Voui, je suis très très super content. Plus tard, je veux me marier avec toi !

A ces mots, Harry tourne la tête vers David qu'il découvre mort de rire.

-Ah je suis désolé mais comme tu vois tu es son héros ! Mon fils n'a pas de problème avec les femmes mais quand il doit choisir entre aller dans les bras d'un homme ou d'une femme, il choisit naturellement les bras d'un homme. Il s'y sens plus en sécurité je suppose. Enfin peut importe comment cela évoluera, il reste mon petit garçon. Ce genre de chose est naturel chez les sorciers. Ne sois pas choqué s'il te plait. Ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout.

-Je ne suis pas choqué, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste été surpris.

Harry baisse la tête vers l'enfant et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Je suis désolé poussin, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me marier avec toi.

-Mais… pourquoi ? Le petit garçon le regarde avec ses grands yeux gris où les larmes se forment déjà. Tu me détestes ?

-Pas du tout ! Je vais te dire un secret d'accord ?

Harry se penche à l'oreille du petit garçon et lui souffle :

-J'ai déjà un amoureux, mais il ne sait pas encore que je l'aime. C'est pour ça que c'est un secret.

-D'accord je dirais rien, murmure à son tour Nathaniel, mais si tu l'aime plus un jour, tu te marieras avec moi, d'accord ?

-Okay !

-Bon ça suffit les cachoteries ! Je me sens délaissé moi. Bref je pense pouvoir partir sans me faire de soucis. Vous allez très bien vous entendre ! Nathaniel je redescends avec Harry pour lui montrer le reste de la maison rapidement. Pendant ce temps tu continues de lire ton livre tranquillement d'accord ?

-D'accord Papa. Mais tu fais bisous avant de partir hein ?

-Bien sur mon bébé !

David récupère donc l'enfant des bras d'Harry et le repose sur son lit. Après un gros câlin et une tonne de bisous, David et Harry ressortent de la chambre et visite le reste de la maison.

0o0o0o0o0o

Après 10 bonnes minutes où David explique le fonctionnement de certains appareils et les recommandations pour le déjeuner, la sieste, le goûter de l'enfant, il est enfin prêt à partir.

-Bon je te laisse donc la maison, tu as les clés pour sortir et l'emmener au parc, ne t'inquiète pas il connaît très bien le chemin.

-Très bien, passez une bonne journée, vous revenez vers quelle heure ?

-Ce soir c'est à femme que tu auras à faire, elle rentre vers 19h00, je rentre plus tard, c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui donneras le bain à Nat' tu verras avec ma femme si jamais il y a eu un problème avec le petit, mais ça devrait aller, c'est un enfant adorable et très obéissant. Tout ce qu'il demande c'est un peu d'attention et plein de câlin. Rien de bien compliqué.

-Oui c'est sur, je pense qu'on va très bien s'entendre !

David attrape ses affaires, lance un dernier : J'y vais mon ange. Sois sage avec Harry ! Attend la réponse : A ce soir Papa, je vais être sage ! Et sort sur le palier avant de brusquement se retourner vers Harry qui l'a suivit.

-Mon dieu j'ai failli oublier ! Tu sais que ses vrais parents l'ont abandonné. Cependant, il a un grand frère qui lui n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Il vient voir le petit depuis le début de l'été, avant sa mère refusait qu'il sorte sans ses amis, mais il a eu 14 ans cette année alors elle lui donne plus de liberté. Il vient ici sans leur dire. Il passe généralement à l'improviste mais avant de venir il nous envoi toujours un petit mot disant qu'il va passer. C'est un bon garçon, très aimable. Il aime son petit frère et ma femme et moi, avons le cœur brisé de voir la peine que ça lui fait de ne pas pouvoir être prêt de lui constamment. Alors on ne rechigne jamais à la laisser venir.

-Et Nathaniel sait que c'est son frère ?

-Oui on lui a expliqué et il a compris. Il a pleuré je ne te le cache pas. Il est difficile de comprendre pourquoi un papa et une maman ne veulent pas d'un autre enfant quand on a juste 4 ans. Mais il a accepté la réalité et aime énormément sont grand frère. Enfin voilà, je voulais juste te prévenir. Il passera peut-être dans la semaine.

-Très bien ! Je suis sur que l'on s'entendra très bien.

« J'espère ! Parce que Nathaniel en souffrirait dans le cas contraire. Enfin espérons qu'ils feront un effort… »

David sort donc de chez lui et arrivé à un angle de la rue, transplanne à son travail.

La journée se déroule tranquillement, Harry apprend à connaître le petit bout et se rend compte que ce dernier est vraiment adorable et friand de câlin et de bisous.

Ainsi 3 jours passent sans l'apparition du frère de Nathaniel. Seulement le 4ème jour de garde, alors qu'Harry donne à manger à Nathaniel dans la cuisine, une note apparaît sur le plan de travail.

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis le frère de Nathaniel. David m'a dit que vous étiez son baby sitter. Je compte passer dans la journée. Je serais là vers 15h00. Je vous serez très reconnaissant si vous pouviez être à la maison à ce moment là. _

_Merci d'avance. _

_D._

« Poli ce garçon. Si ton frère est aussi mignon que toi il doit en faire des ravages. D'ailleurs je me demande quel nom il porte. Avec un D… »

Tout à ses pensées, Harry continue de nourrir le petit, puis après l'avoir fait manger, il le couche pour sa sieste de l'après midi.

Alors que le petit garçon, dort dans sa chambre, Harry en profite pour finir son devoir de potion. Un des derniers qui lui reste. L'avantage avec les enfants en bas âge, c'est que les siestes permettent de travailler pour les cours pendant ce temps là.

Le jeune homme est donc profondément encré dans son devoir quand le bruit de la sonnette le fait relever la tête. Il se lève donc et se dirige vers la porte. « Ce doit être le frère de Nat' »

Harry déverrouille la porte, tourne la poignée, ouvre la porte et…

-POTTER !

-MALFOY !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ?

A suivre !

Et voila une nouvelle histoire ! Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite des deux autres mais je bloque niveau inspiration, alors j'espère que le fait d'en écrire une nouvelle fera en sorte de réveiller l'inspiration pour les autres.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mets la suite ou c'est trop nul et je laisse tomber ?

A bientôt ! ( ?)

Lili


	2. Chapter 2

**Un secret si bien gardé… un peu trop même !**

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 3 premiers tomes.

_Disclaimers_** :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

Note de moi-même : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue = Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

J'ai mis un rating au T mais je ne suis pas encore totalement sur du futur contenu de certaines scènes alors bon… ne vous y fiez pas trop.

Résumé : Harry passe son été à Privet Drive après sa troisième année. Déprimé d'être de retour chez son oncle et sa tante après avoir entr'aperçu l'espoir de vivre avec Sirius, le jeune sorcier décide de passer le moins de temps possible chez lui et se trouve un job d'été comme baby sitter. Il ne s'imaginait pas alors tomber sur une petite tête blonde lui rappelant une autre si bien connue…

Merci à Alexieee, Neko, li-san, Maya, et Babou pour vos reviews ! Je ne peux pas vous répondre car vous n'avez pas de compte sur le site mais vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisirs. Ainsi que celle des autres. Merci pour vos encouragements et voici la suite !

**Chapitre 2 : De surprise en surprise !**

_Harry déverrouille la porte, tourne la poignée, ouvre la porte et…_

_-POTTER !_

_-MALFOY !_

_-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ? _

-Je suis le baby sitter de Nathaniel !

-Quoi ?

-Et je suppose que son « fameux » grand frère c'est toi ?

-Ouai ! Et si c'est un problème pour toi personne ne te retiens !

- Détrompe-toi ! Nathaniel aurait le cœur brisé si je ne venais plus le garder !

-Il aura de toute façon le cœur brisé quand tu devras reprendre les cours ! C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais !

Draco pousse Harry et rentre dans la maison. Ce dernier referme la porte et suit le blond dans le salon où il le voit s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait précédemment.

-Dégueulasse ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Nat' sait très bien que je ne pourrais pas le garder tout le temps ! J'ai déjà fait en sorte qu'il comprenne que ce n'était que pour l'été.

-Ah ouai ? Et tu crois qu'un gosse de 4 ans va comprendre ça ? Il est peut-être surdoué mais ça reste un enfant ! Tu le laisses s'attacher à toi et après tu vas le laisser tomber ! Alors que tu sais très bien à quel point il t'admire !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu te calmes ! Nat' fait sa sieste et tu vas finir par le réveiller !

-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire !

-Alors agi correctement et je ne le ferais pas !

-Raaah tu fais chier Potter !

Les deux ennemis gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Draco le visage baissé sur le devoir d'Harry, et Harry le regard fixé sur Draco.

« Merde ce con est vraiment beau ! J'aurais du m'en douter quand même, trop de points communs… Merde je comprends rien ! »

« Tu fais chier Potter ! Pourquoi parmi tous les sorciers il a fallu que ce soit TOI le baby sitter de Nat' ?!»

« Il a grandi, ça lui va bien ! Moi j'ai toujours l'air d'un nabot et plus je vieillis plus j'ai l'impression de devenir efféminé ! Il doit me trouver ridicule ! »

« Merlin plus le temps passe, plus cette imbécile devient beau ! Il perd les traits de son père, je suppose qu'il doit ressembler de plus en plus à sa mère ! C'est Sev' qui va être surpris à la rentrée, il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce genre de changement. Si Potter arrête de ressembler à son père et ressemble plus à sa mère, il va avoir du mal à être toujours aussi méchant avec lui… »

« Il doit mesurer 1m75, minimum ! Moi j'en suis encore à 1m63 ! C'est pas juste, si on se bat il aura le dessus ! … Quoique ça dépend du genre de combat ! Nooooon Harry tu ne viens pas de penser ça ! Tais-toi cerveau pervers ! »

« Bon faut qu'il arrête de me fixer là, sinon je vais finir par avoir un GROS problème et je ne pense pas pouvoir compter sur lui pour le régler… quoique ! Noooooon Draco tu ne viens pas de penser ça ! C'est Potter ! Bon pensons à autre chose ! Tiens mais… »

-Ton devoir est bourré de fautes !

-Hein ! Quoi ?

-Ton devoir ! Je sais que je suis beau Potter mais arrête de me fixer à cette allure tu vas me transpercer la peau.

-Mais, mais je te regardais pas ! « Ouaaaah vive la mauvaise foi !!! »

-C'est ça ! Bref, je disais que ton devoir est plein de fautes !

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ? Je viens de passer deux heures dessus !

-Bah tu dois recommencer !

-Comme si j'allais te faire confiance ! « Il est ptet beau, mais ça reste Malfoy »

-Bien ! Fais comme tu veux ! « Non mais ! Et pourquoi je lui dis ça moi ? Après tout qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! »

Harry souffle puis se lève et va dans la cuisine. « J'aurais ptet pas du dire ça, il avait l'air sincère. Bon je vais essayer de me rattraper »

-Heu tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Draco relève la tête et se tourne vers Harry, surprit d'un tel changement de comportement.

-Tu me proposes quoi ?

-Thé, chaud ou glacé, jus d'orange, de pamplemousse, de raisin, d'ananas, de pomme, ou multivitaminé.

-Y a du choix ! Jus de pomme… s'il te plait.

Harry sursaute légèrement au « s'il te plait » de Draco et laisse un sourire venir jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Nat' adore le jus de pomme. Vous n'êtes pas frère pour rien.

-Je sais, il me demande tout le temps de lui en servir. A ces mots, Draco souris légèrement l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Ouah ça le change de sourire comme ça ! Je devrais peut-être m'excuser finalement »

-Je suis désolé. Pour tout à l'heure.

-De quoi tu parles Potter ?

-« C'est pas gagner ! » De mon devoir. C'était très… serviable de ta part de me prévenir pour les erreurs.

-… De rien.

« C'est la journée des surprises dis donc » / « Tu me fais quoi là Potter ? »

-Tiens ton verre. Je vais réveiller Nathaniel.

-Hn…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry pénètre dans la chambre du petit garçon et va s'asseoir au bord du lit. Sous le drap se trouve la petite forme endormie du garçon dont seulement quelques cheveux blond dépassent.

Harry tend la main et commence à caresser les cheveux du petit bonhomme.

-Nat' il faut se réveiller. Ton grand frère est en bas. « Je réalise seulement mais David m'a dit que son grand frère était très gentil et poli. Peut-être que le Draco grand frère est plus gentil que celui de Poudlard. »

-Hum 'rand frère ?  
-Oui mon ange, il attend en bas. Il est impatient de te faire plein de câlins. « Malfoy qui fait des câlins, je VEUX voir ça ! »

-D'accord.

-Mon pauvre t'es tout endormi. Allez viens dans mes bras !

-Vi.

Harry prend donc le petit bout dans ses bras et redescend calmement les escaliers, Nat' en mode koala accroché à lui.

-Et voila le petit bonhomme ! Il est encore endormi mais il est impatient de dire bonjour à son frère. Hein Nat' ?

-Vi, répond Nathaniel en relevant la tête du cou d'Harry. Après avoir trouvé son frère il tend les bras vers ce dernier pour qu'il le prenne. Harry se rapproche donc du blond, se retrouvant ainsi vraiment très proche, et lui passe le petit. Le mouvement oblige Draco à frôler les bras d'Harry envoyant des frissons chez celui-ci.

« Hum il a la peau douce le Potter » / « Bon ça suffit les frissons ! »

-Alors petit homme t'es content de me voir ?

-Vi rand' frère ! J'ai fais tout plein de dessins pour toi ! Y en a même un, où il y a toi, ryry et moi dessus et on se tient par la main.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu ne me l'a pas montré Nat' !

-Bah vi, c'était une surprise pour mon Dragon.

« Son dragon, il est vraiment trop mignon ce gosse » / « C'est bon Potter a de quoi me chambrer pour un bout de temps là »

-Dis grand frère tu connaissais déjà ryry toi ! Tu m'as déjà raconté plein d'histoires avec lui !

-Heu oui oui, on va dans la même école ! « Tais-toi Nat' je t'en supplie ! »

« Malfoy raconte des histoires sur moi à Nat' ? Intéressant ! »

Nathaniel se tourne vers Harry et regarde de nouveau son frère, puis Harry et encore son frère.

-Tu sais quoi Draco ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire !

-Hihi, vi !

« Houla je le sens mal là, c'était quoi ce regard Nat' ? » / « On dirait que Potter angoisse ! Aurait-il confié un secret à Nat' ? »

-Bah tu sais Harry il a dit que si un jour il est plus amoureux de son amoureux et bien il se mariera avec MOI !

-Nathaniel !

Nathaniel se tourne vers Harry et voit ses sourcils froncés. Il se rend alors compte qu'il a révélé le secret qu'Harry lui a confié la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Le petit garçon réalisant son erreur se met immédiatement à pleurer et à s'excuser.

-Par…pardon Ha… Harry, je … suis désolé !

-Nan mais regarde ce que t'as fais Potter ! T'es content il pleure à cause de toi ! Je le savais que tu finirais par lui faire du mal !

Harry regarde la scène qui se déroule devant lui bouche bée : Draco l'air à la fois triste (pour son frère) et furieux (contre Harry) berce la petite forme dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

Puis finalement, le brun réalise la peine ce qu'il a fait au petit garçon et d'un coup le prend des bras de Draco, va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et berce l'enfant en s'excusant.

-Oh pardon mon cœur, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas du tout fâché contre toi, j'ai juste été surpris que tu dises ça tout d'un coup, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Excuse moi d'avoir crié, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mon petit ange. Pardon, pardon…

-C'est vrai ? T'es pas en colère contre moi ?

-Non je te le promets.

-Tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Oui très très fort !

-Tu te marieras quand même avec moi, si tu aimes plus l'autre ?

Harry éclate de rire et sert le petit corps contre lui.

-C'est promis. Mais tu sais, quand tu seras grand je serais plus vieux que toi. Peut-être que toi tu ne m'aimeras plus.

-Si ! Je te jure que je t'aimerais encore beaucoup beaucoup.

Draco regarde la scène bouche bée à son tour. « Nan mais je rêve ils m'ont complètement zappé là ! »

-Hum hum !

-Pardon Draco, tu sais c'était un secret ce que j'ai dis, alors tu dois faire chut et tu dois pas le répéter d'accord ? Sinon je serais en colère contre toi mais je t'aimerais toujours quand même hein !

-Promis Nat' je dirais rien !

-Bon ça vous dit d'aller au parc ? T'en pense quoi Nat' ? Tu veux aller au parc ?

-Ah vi vi vi ! Tu viens avec nous mon dragon ? « Haaan c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Je me demande si Malfoy était aussi gentil et mignon quand il était petit »

-Bien sur que je viens avec vous !

-Mais tu sais, je veux plus que tu cries sur Harry parce que je l'aime beaucoup et que lui aussi il m'aime beaucoup et toi je t'aime beaucoup aussi !

-Je ne crierais plus sur lui.

-Ce serait bien si vous pouviez vous aimez beaucoup vous aussi !

-Heu n'en demande pas trop à ton grand frère Nat' !

-Oui et n'en demande pas trop à Potter !

-Il s'appelle Harry !

-D'accord désolé… « Je me fais disputer par Nat' à cause de Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? C'est pas juste ! Me pique pas mon ptit frère Potter ! Fais pas ça ! »

Harry remarque tout de suite l'air accablé sur le visage de son « rival » et se rend compte que ce dernier doit être jaloux de sa relation avec son petit frère.

-Bon allez on se prépare et on va au parc ! Euh Mal… Draco tu veux bien l'aider à s'habiller ? Je prépare son goûter pendant ce temps là, d'accord ? « Comme ça vous passerez un peu de temps tous les deux »

-Pas de problème. « Sympa Potter… »

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco récupère l'enfant et monte dans sa chambre pour l'habiller. Après lui avoir remis son pantalon et lui avoir passé une chemise légère sur son petit tee-shirt. Il se dirige vers une armoire et commence à fouiller à l'intérieur à la recherche d'une casquette. Profitant de tourner le dos à son frère il décide de le questionner.

-Dis Nat' ? Tu aimes beaucoup Harry pas vrai ? Je veux dire encore plus qu'avant quand tu ne le connaissais pas.

-Voui je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup !

-Et euh tu l'aimes plus que… moi ?

-…

Nathaniel, malgré son jeune âge, comprend que la réponse qu'il donnera à son frère est importante. Il le regarde avec attention et remarque les épaules voutées de son grand frère, la tête baissé et ce tremblement dans sa voix quand il lui pose cette question. Il repense à la manière dont il a défendu Harry, et les reproches qu'il a fait à son grand frère qui a pourtant toujours été très gentil avec lui, son grand frère qui fait les meilleurs câlins, encore meilleurs que ceux de son papa ou de Harry. Son grand frère…

-NON !

A ce cri Draco se retourne brusquement vers son frère, ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… rand' frère c'est toi que j'aime le plus ! C'est pas Harry ! C'est toi ! Je veux pas que tu sois triste !

Draco comprend la raison du cri et souris à son petit frère. Sa réaction lui fait chaud au cœur. Ainsi Potter n'a pas réussi à l'éloigner. A lui prendre la personne qui compte aujourd'hui plus que quiconque pour lui.

Heureux de cette nouvelle il rejoint Nathaniel sur son lit et le prend dans ses bras.

-Merci, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je ne te demande pas de ne pas l'aimer. Pot… Harry et moi nous ne sommes pas amis. Je sais que ça te fait de la peine et j'en suis désolé. Mais je te promets de faire un effort pour être gentil avec lui d'accord ? Alors surtout ne m'oublie pas ! Je serais toujours ton grand frère quoiqu'il arrive ! Je serais toujours ton dragon…

-Je sais ça. Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup, gros comme mon Winnie _(ndl : désolééééée fallait que je le mette j'imagine trop Nathaniel avoir un énoooorme Winnie The Pooh dans un coin de sa chambre assis dans un fauteuil pour enfant ^^)_

-Ouaaah gros comme ton Winnie ? C'est énorme ça !

-Vi hein ?

Draco plante un gros bisou sur les cheveux de son frère et s'en suit une séance de chatouilles dans les règles de l'art. Chatouilles qui arrachent au petit garçon de grands éclats de rire, faisant ainsi fuir les doutes et les peurs dans le cœur et l'esprit des deux frères.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A l'entente des éclats de rire du petit garçon, Harry relève la tête du goûter qu'il prépare et laisse un grand sourire venir sur ses lèvres.

« J'en étais sur, le Draco grand frère est vraiment différent de celui de Poudlard. J'espère qu'il va mieux maintenant. Il avait vraiment l'air déprimé. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je lui vole son petit frère, il a l'air de lui être vraiment très précieux… »

Harry finit de préparer le goûter et au bout de quelques minutes voit apparaître Draco et son petit frère.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Ouai, on peut y aller.

Harry prend le goûter du petit garçon, attrape deux belles pommes rouges et sort une bouteille d'eau fraîche du frigo, et met le tout dans un sac à dos. Au moment de le passer sur ses épaules Draco le devance et attrape le sac à dos par l'une des anses.

-Laisse je vais le prendre.

-Euh… merci.

-Hum

Harry reste un moment étonné par l'initiative du blond mais un tiraillement sur son pantalon le sort de ses pensées. Il baisse les yeux et aperçoit Nathaniel qui lui sourit.

-Je peux marcher pour aller au parc ?

-Bien sur, mais tu me tiens bien la main, d'accord ?

-Je peux tenir aussi la main de mon dragon ?

Harry relève la tête vers Draco l'encourageant du regard à répondre lui-même, ne voulant pas le faire à sa place.

-Pas de problème Nat' !

-Ouaiiiiii !

Les deux jeunes hommes regardent le petit se précipité dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée.

-Ne cours pas Nathaniel !

Harry et Draco se regardent les yeux ronds après avoir dit cette phrase en cœur. Harry éclate de rire et Draco laisse apparaître un léger sourire, amusé lui aussi.

-En fait t'es vachement différent du Malfoy de Poudlard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter !

-Mouai, enfin en tout cas tu portes bien ton nom…

-Tu insinues quoi là ?

-Que tu es d'une mauvaise foi sans bornes !

-VOUS VENEZ ????

Draco profite de la demande de Nathaniel pour esquiver la question et s'empresse de rejoindre son frère dans l'entrée, laissant Harry seul dans la cuisine.

-Mouai ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi Draco !

Le brun finit par rejoindre les deux autres et après avoir enclenché l'alarme et fermé la porte, les trois compagnons partent main dans la main en direction du parc.

Arrivés à destination, le petit garçon demande la permission de rejoindre ses « copains » dans le bac à sables. Harry la lui accorde et le petit garçon se dépêche d'aller jouer.

Restés seuls les deux adolescents se dirigent naturellement vers un banc, un peu à l'écart des autres mais placé de sorte à pouvoir surveiller les faits et gestes du petit garçon, et s'y installent.

-Bon Malfoy. Faut que tu m'explique maintenant. Pourquoi tes parents ne veulent pas de Nathaniel ? C'est un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable ! Je ne connais pas ta mère mais ton père lui je l'ai déjà rencontré et honnêtement … disons qu'il peut faire froid dans le dos quoi. Mais j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit du genre à abandonner son enfant !

-Tu sais rien du tout sur mon père Potter ! Il n'est pas comme tu sembles l'imaginer !

-Ah ouai ? T'es sur ? Je te signale qu'il a essayé de m'attaquer quand j'étais en deuxième année ! Si Dobby n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver !

-Justement !

-Justement quoi ? Ton père est un connard Malfoy c'est tout ce que je sais, mais pire encore il abandonne un de ses enfants sans remords ! Je parie que ta mère n'a pas eu son mot à dire hein ? Elle a du subir !

-Arrête Potter, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

-Bien sur que si ! Je plains ta pauvre mère Malfoy franchement !

-Arrête ! Arrête je te dis ! Ma mère est la pire garce qui existe sur cette terre ! Elle ne voulait pas de Nathaniel ! Elle croit qu'il est mort ! Elle a obligé mon père à le noyer à sa naissance ! Mais mon père ne voulait pas, il aime Nathaniel ! Il a été obligé de l'abandonner ! Depuis… depuis c'est comme si il avait perdu son envie de vivre ! Mon père est le meilleur père qui existe mais ma mère… Tu ne sais rien Potter… Tu n'imagine même pas ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !

Harry regarde Draco bouché bée, au fur et à mesure de son discours il a vu les larmes se former dans les yeux de son ennemis, puis couler le long de ses joues. Le blond ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois pendant qu'il parlait. Et le voilà qui détourne son visage pour ne pas montrer ses larmes.

« Merde je suis trop con ! Je pouvais pas imaginer quelque chose comme ça ! »

Harry s'approche de Draco et tend les bras vers lui. Le banc sur lequel ils sont assis est un peu à l'écart des autres, de ce fait aucune mère ne verra ce qu'il fait. Il se penche vers le blond et le prend dans ses bras. Draco se débat et tente de s'échapper de l'étreinte mais la chaleur et la douceur de Harry ne l'aide pas et il finit par se laisser aller dans les bras du brun, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues blanches.

-Shh, shh ça va aller, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désole. Shh, Shh…. Je m'excuse Draco, je te demande pardon, je ne savais rien, je suis un idiot ! Shh, pleure, vas-y ça te fera du bien…

Après quelques instants passés dans cette position, Harry chuchotant des mots de réconfort à Draco, le blond finit par se reprendre et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du petit brun. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses pommettes dû à la gêne de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

-Hum… désolé pour ça…

-Non c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas du parler sans réfléchir. Je suis bien un gryffondor hein ?

-Tu t'es fais une mauvaise opinion sur moi tout comme je m'en suis fais une mauvaise sur toi, je m'en rends compte. Seulement, celle que tu as de moi, c'est celle que j'ai fais en sorte que tu ais. Je ne suis pas moi-même quand je suis à Poudlard.

-Je vois. Tu… tu veux bien me raconter ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller tout raconter à tes copains ?

-C'est bien la preuve que tu ne me connais pas ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Pour Nathaniel, fais-moi confiance. S'il te plait !

Draco observe Harry attentivement, s'attardant sur ses sublimes yeux vert où ne brille aucun once de méchanceté ou de ruse, juste de la gentillesse et de la… tendresse ?

-Très bien, je vais te raconter comment nous en sommes arrivés là, ça risque d'être un peu long. Tu dois comprendre que tout ce que l'on peut penser sur moi ou sur mon père, n'est en rien la vérité. Et tu ne dois surtout rien répéter aux parents de Nat' ! Quand mon père leur a fait adopter le petit il leur a dit que ma mère et lui n'en voulait surtout pas, qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser et qu'il ne voulait pas que son nom soit associé à celui du petit. Mais en fait il ne voulait pas que la vérité puisse être un jour découverte. Mais j'ai fini par la découvrir et maintenant toi. Alors tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire ! A personne !

-Je te le promets !

-Très bien. Alors tout à commencé il y a 5 ans…

............

A suivre !

Eh oui je suis sadique mais l'histoire que va raconter Draco est longue et il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part alors… Voilà !

Vous aimez toujours ? Vous êtes déçus ? Vous détestez ?

Je continue ?

A bientôt pour la suite ?

Encore merci pour gentilles reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

Lili


	3. Chapter 3

Un secret si bien gardé… un peu trop même !

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 3 premiers tomes.

_Disclaimers_** :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

Note de moi-même : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue = Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

J'ai mis un rating au T mais je ne suis pas encore totalement sur du futur contenu de certaines scènes alors bon… ne vous y fiez pas trop.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE A LIRE !  
**

**Une gentille personne m'a heureusement fait remarquer que je suis partie en sucette au niveau des dates et je m'en excuse profondément ! Mais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est que si les autres ont rien remarqué c'est ptet bien parce que l'histoire était trop bien et qu'ils étaient à fond dedans… Ouai bon j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs :p je dois être loin du compte…**

**Bref je me suis royalement emmêlé les pinceaux… et du coup le contenu du début de ce chapitre ne tient plus du tout la route ! Pourquoi ? Car Harry et Draco sont censés avoir 14 ans… Or lors du Flash back de draky chou je raconte une grosse bêtise comme quoi il avait 11 ans quand sa mère est tombé enceinte de Nat'… Or Nat' a 4 ans donc Draco devrait en avoir 15-16… Ce qui n'est donc pas cohérent… **

**Pourquoi une telle faute ? Tout simplement parce que j'écris en parallèle une histoire où Harry a 16 ans ! Je me suis donc fourvoyée (bouboubou)… Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses :( **

**Je me suis donc bien pris la tête pour savoir quoi faire… Changer l'âge de ryry et dray ou changer le début de ce chapitre (ce qui fut mon choix). Car changer l'âge des deux guignols ne me va pas du tout :) c'est tout… Une fois cette décision prise, j'ai du revoir entièrement la situation au début du flash back… Si Draco n'a pas 11 ans, il ne peut pas recevoir sa lettre n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai du me demander ce que je pouvais bien mettre avant de me rendre compte que tout le monde s'en fiche, le plus important c'est la nouvelle qu'apprend lulu et dray : Narcissa est enceinte ! La lettre de Poudlard n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'elle appelle Lucius, j'en ai donc trouvé une autre ! **

**Mon bla bla se finit ici et voici la nouvelle version de ce deuxième chapitre… que je poste en même que le chapitre 4 hihi donc j'espère que vous en apprécierez le contenu… Et que vous excuserez mes fautes !**

**Merci de votre attention :p JE VOUS AIME TOUS !  
**

Résumé : Harry passe son été à Privet Drive après sa troisième année. Déprimé d'être de retour chez son oncle et sa tante après avoir entr'aperçu l'espoir de vivre avec Sirius, le jeune sorcier décide de passer le moins de temps possible chez lui et se trouve un job d'été comme baby sitter. Il ne s'imaginait pas alors tomber sur une petite tête blonde lui rappelant une autre si bien connue…

Merci à mathilde, bianka17, Marjo76, felinness, hatsumei, NuiitNOiire, Miku, kaylee, Maya, jonzac, Neko, Flore Jade, Steph054, sachan972, Snapou, Alia-karasu et bien sur ma petite mambanoir chérie ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais peu de temps après avoir commencé cette histoire j'ai trouvé un travail ! Et donc entre le boulot et une vie sociale à remplir un minimum je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre qui s'est donc écrit très lentement. Voila !

Bonne lecture (si jamais il me reste encore un ou deux lecteurs… -_-')

Chapitre 3 : La vérité n'est pas facile à avouer…

_Mais j'ai fini par la découvrir et maintenant toi. Alors tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire ! A personne ! _

_-Je te le promets !_

_-Très bien. Alors tout à commencé il y a 5 ans…  
_

FLASH BACK

5 ans plus tôt, Draco a 9 ans(1) et a demandé à son père de lui raconter des anecdotes sur Poudlard suite à une lettre reçue de la part de Severus (ndl : _Draco raconte à Harry à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé et disons que ce flash back se fait dans sa tête donc toute ses pensées Harry ne les connaîtra pas_)

- LUCIUS !

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut encore cette espèce de folle ? »

-Pardon Draco, nous reparlerons de Poudlard plus tard, je te raconterais comment Severus a réussi à se faire respecter des plus âgés alors qu'il avait 2 ans de moins que nous.

-D'accord papa, tu sais ce qu'elle te veut ?

-Pas la moindre idée, je suppose qu'elle considère que je n'ai pas assez puni Dobby à cause du thé légèrement trop chaud qu'il lui a servi cet après-midi…

-Pourtant il a fait en sorte de crier assez fort pour que vous soyez convaincants !

-Eh bien nous n'avons pas du l'être assez. Bon j'y vais ou elle sera encore plus folle… de rage.

-Hum. Tu m'embrasse avant !

Lucius se penche sur son fils, assis sur son lit, le livre 'Histoire de Poudlard' ouvert sur ses genoux, et l'embrasse sur les cheveux, sur le front, sur la joue et fini par un bisou esquimau. Draco adore quand son père fait ça, il ne peut pas compter sur sa mère pour lui montrer autant de tendresse.

-A tout à l'heure, tu reviens vite hein ?

-Aussi vite que possible !

Une fois son père sortit de sa chambre, Draco patiente deux-trois minutes puis se lance à sa suite, un mauvais pressentiment lui disant que cette fois-ci il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'elfe mal corrigé.

Avançant doucement et longeant les murs tel un auror en pleine filature, le garçon rejoint rapidement le passage secret menant au boudoir privé de sa mère, où cette dernière s'entretient avec son père. Caché derrière un miroir, Draco a ainsi toute la liberté d'entendre la conversation de ses parents, mais aussi de les voir, et avant cet instant, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir haïr encore plus la femme qui lui sert de mère…

-Enceinte ? Tu es enceinte ? Mais Narcissa c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Pourquoi semble-tu si contrariée ?

-Merveilleuse nouvelle ? Je vais encore une fois être déformée et c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ? Peu importe, tu sais comme moi que le médicomage que j'ai consulté ne tiendra pas sa langue, d'ici demain on parlera déjà du nouveau petit Malfoy à venir au monde ! Je ne peux donc pas avorter ! Mais dis-toi bien une chose, je t'ai donné ton descendant et héritier comme le veut la tradition, mais c'est tout, je refuse que nous élevions un autre enfant ! Draco doit rester seul et sans attache, et de ce point de vue là, je n'ai rien à redire tu l'élève très bien il est aussi froid et insensible que toi ! Et il doit rester tel quel ! Quand le maître reviendra, il devra avoir devant lui un homme prêt à tout pour lui, c'est dans cet unique but que j'ai accepté de te donner un enfant ! Il doit devenir comme toi !

Lucius se lève et vient se poser près du miroir derrière lequel Draco espionne leur conversation.

-Que vas-tu faire de l'enfant ?

-Oh non ! La question n'est pas ce que JE vais faire de l'enfant, mais plutôt ce que TU vas en faire ! Et la réponse est très simple ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit confié à une autre famille, on découvrirait un jour ou l'autre qu'il est notre enfant, impossible qu'il ne nous ressemble pas ! Il est donc naturellement évident qu'il devra… disparaître…

-Je ne crois pas avoir compris ce que tout sous-entend…

-Tu veux plus clair ? Il mourra ! Oh malencontreusement bien-sur ! Mort né, nous serons bien sur très peinés et je pourrais même réussir à verser quelques larmes devant les bonnes personnes.

-C'est… une très bonne idée ! Tu as raison, Draco doit grandir seul pour être prêt au moment de son insertion au sein de notre « communauté ». Je m'occuperais du sort de l'enfant dès qu'il sera né.

-Je savais que tu penserais comme moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu semblais tout d'abord si heureux !

-Hum, c'est évident je pensais simplement que le maître serait heureux d'avoir un deuxième enfant Malfoy prêt à suivre son chemin.

-Moui c'est vrai que cela aurait surement contenté notre maître, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! Regarde Regulus, il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se consacrer entièrement à la cause de notre maître ! Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Sirius ! Son cher grand frère qu'il aimait tellement ! Il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se détourner de ce chien galeux !

-Tu veux éviter que Draco s'attache trop à l'enfant, de peur que si ce dernier fini par choisir le mauvais chemin, Draco ne sache quel camp choisir ?

-Tu as tout compris ! Tu es si intelligent Lucius, je ne regrette pas le choix que ton père a fait en me choisissant comme épouse pour toi !

-Il a fait le meilleur choix qu'il fallait en me choisissant la plus intelligente et la plus belle des filles Black.

-Tu sais parler aux femmes Lucius…

Narcissa se lève et s'avance vers l'homme blond de façon aguicheuse. Arrivée devant son mari, elle lève les bras et les place autour de son cou. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

-Bon laisse-moi maintenant, je dois finir de me préparer, je vais faire les boutiques avec quelques amies. Je vais pouvoir commencer à jouer le rôle de la future maman très heureuse de la nouvelle qu'elle vient d'apprendre.

Lucius se détache de sa femme et s'avance vers la porte.

-Ah au fait, Draco a reçu une lettre de son parrain non ?

-Ce matin même, oui.

-Cet enfant est plus froid que la neige, il n'est même pas venu me voir pour me l'annoncer.

-Eh bien, n'est-ce pas toi qui lui as interdit de venir te déranger lorsque tu es dans cette pièce ?

-C'est vrai ! Ah, peu importe, ça montre bien qu'il est comme son père ! Je suis sure que Severus lui a écrit pour lui parler de son avenir à Poudlard. Tu lui parlerais aussi, il faut qu'il sache quel rôle il aura une fois entré à l'école. Et il n'est pas question qu'il nous déshonore en ne se comportant pas comme un dirigeant avec les autres élèves. Ils devront vite comprendre qui commande !

-C'est déjà fait, avant que tu ne m'appelle, j'étais avec lui et je lui raconté comment je me suis fais respecter à mon époque, afin qu'il ait le meilleur des exemples à suivre.

-Tu es juste parfait Lucius, vraiment parfait !

Le père de Draco ne répond pas et sort de la pièce. Narcissa, une fois seule, retourne se poster devant son miroir. Elle détache sa fine robe et la laisse tomber par terre, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement, elle passe alors ses mains sur son ventre encore plat. Draco posté derrière le miroir se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Il se doute qu'il doit partir et en même temps il sait qu'il doit attendre… Son intuition ne le trompe pas… Narcissa se penche sur le côté et attrape un rouge à lèvres. Tout en fixant son regard sur le miroir, elle dessine un rond sur son ventre, puis deux yeux, un nez et enfin une bouche. Mais la bouche ne sourit pas, et elle trace deux longs traits en partant des yeux tels des larmes. Draco est bouche-bée, jamais il n'aurait cru sa mère aussi folle, mais en voyant le sourire sadique et cruel apparaître sur son visage, il en vient à penser que son petit-frère ou sa petite sœur est finalement chanceux de ne jamais connaître une telle mère.

Choqué, l'enfant retourne rapidement dans sa chambre où il découvre son père allongé sur son lit, le nez dans ses coussins.

« Non ! Mon pauvre papa, j'en étais sur, il avait l'air si heureux, depuis le temps qu'il veut un autre bébé. Je la déteste, c'est elle qui devrait mourir ! »

-Papa ?

Lucius se redresse et se tourne vers son fils. A travers ses yeux rougis, qui ne laissent aucun doute sur les larmes qu'il a pu verser, Draco voit la tendresse et l'amour que lui porte son père. Ce dernier tend les bras vers lui l'invitant à le rejoindre.

-Draco, vient là mon bébé !

« Mon bébé » son père n'a jamais pu se résoudre à le voir autrement, Draco resterait toujours son bébé, son petit garçon, et il le sait, et il aime ça, car son père est son plus grand héros.

Alors Draco court se jeter dans les bras de son père, essayant avec la petite force de ses maigres bras de lui transmettre son courage et son amour.

-Tu étais là hein ? Tu nous as écoutés ? Je m'en suis douté quand j'ai vu ta chambre vide.

-Pardon, murmure Draco, la voix étouffée dans l'épaule de son père.

-J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches pas… Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je n'aurais pas à t'expliquer… le moment venu.

-Je la déteste ! Je voudrais qu'elle meure, je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse, je voudrais…, la voix de Draco se brise et de fines larmes coulent de ses beaux yeux gris.

-Pardonne-moi Draco, mais je suis pieds et poings liés, si j'essayais de la quitter, si je lui disais ce que je pense vraiment d'elle et de son… maître ! Elle lancerait des mangemorts à nos trousses. Et je suis capable de me défendre Draco et de te défendre, même si pour cela je devais en mourir je suis prêt à le faire. Mais ce serait quand même te faire courir un trop grand danger, et ça je ne peux m'y résoudre. Pardonne ma faiblesse…

Draco se redresse et regarde son père dans les yeux avec détermination il lui dit :

-Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je sais ce que tu endures et je saurais me montrer fort, pour que l'on puisse un jour enfin être en sécurité tout les deux !

-Mais je t'oblige à jouer ce rôle devant ta mère, devant tout le monde ! Personne ne sait quel petit garçon adorable tu es ! A Poudlard, personne ne sera ton ami, ils ne seront que des sous-fifres, restant à tes côtés sur ordres de leurs parents… Tu seras seul Draco. Et ça, c'est de ma faute, car j'ai été trop faible pour me rebeller quand j'étais jeune… Mais tu sais quoi ? Malgré tout, même si c'est égoïste je ne regrette pas d'avoir obéi, car sans cela je n'aurais jamais eu la joie de t'avoir mon bébé !

-Tout est de la faute de Narcissa « pas question que je l'appelle maman quand elle n'est pas là », pas la tienne ! Et puis je t'en veux pas du tout ! Tu es le meilleur des papas ! Et pour ce qui est des amis, peut-être que j'arriverais à être ami avec Harry Potter, et même qu'on pourrait garder ça secret et devant les autres ont ferait semblant de pas s'aimer, comme ça j'aurais pas de problème !

-C'est une super idée ça ! Je suis sur que mignon comme tu es, Harry Potter ne pourra qu'accepter de devenir ton ami !

Rassuré de voir que son père va mieux, le petit garçon se lance donc dans un long récit lui racontant comment il allait construire la plus belle des amitiés avec Harry Potter… Le bébé n'est pas encore né, les larmes attendront…

FIN FASH BACK

Draco omit bien sur de conter la partie de l'histoire où il énumérait ses projets pour devenir « le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter », pas question de se couvrir de ridicule non plus !

-Voila ! Quand Nat' est né, mon père n'a pas pu se résoudre à le tuer, il y avait pensé pendant des mois, il avait trouvé la famille et s'était mis d'accord pour le leur apporter à sa naissance. Ma mère ne s'est jamais doutée de rien, mon père a toujours si bien joué son rôle, pourquoi aurait-elle douté de lui ?

Harry ne dit rien, bouche bée devant le récit du blond. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé Lucius Malfoy en père complètement gaga devant son fils, prêt à tout pour lui. Il sait que le blond lui dit la vérité, il le voit dans ses yeux.

« Alors en fait, mon père et lui n'était peut-être pas si différents. Après tout il y a de nombreuses manières de protéger quelqu'un ! »

-Tu es choqué ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu ne dis rien…

-Ah désolé… Je me disais juste que… Enfin ton père est quelqu'un de bien, j'aurais aimé avoir un père comme lui !

-Attend Potter, ton père est mort pour te sauver, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve d'amour !

-Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je sais que mon père m'aimait et qu'il était un père génial ! Je veux dire, je suis sur qu'on se serait super bien entendu et tout et tout, mais…

-Mais ?

-Tu sais, Snape a tellement de rancœur contre mon père… Parfois j'en viens à penser qu'il a peut-être vraiment fait quelque chose de mal au professeur ?

-C'est pas faux…

-Tu sais quelque chose toi !

-Bah ouai, si tu veux tout savoir mon père m'a raconté que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard ton père et sa bande de copains n'étaient pas très sympa avec Snape. Il s'amusait à le ridiculiser et le martyrisait souvent…

-D'accord alors en gros on m'a toujours menti sur mon père ? Super, vraiment génial !

-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais mon père m'a parlé du tien en très bon terme également tu sais ?

-Ha oui ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Dis-moi tout ! S'il te plait !

Harry regarde Draco avec ses grands yeux verts en disant cela.

« Putain Potter me regarde pas comme ça ! Calme Draco ! Mais non je ne suis pas calme ! Pourquoi Potter est aussi bandant hein ! Eh merde en plus je trouve ça dégueulasse de penser à lui comme ça ! Potter n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on baise ! Potter on lui fait l'amour, on le prend dans nos bras, on l'embrasse partout sur sa petite bouille toute mignonne, on le dévore tout entier… Merde j'ai un problème là… Vivement que je sois en âge de dépucelage… »

-Tu veux pas me dire ?

-Hein, si si pardon, je euh j'essayais de me souvenir des paroles exactes de mon père !

-Ah… et par contre tu es sur de te sentir bien, parce que tu as les joues très rouges ! C'est surement la chaleur ! Moi j'ai très chaud !

« Vas-y retire tes vêtements tu seras plus à l'aise ! Putain ta gueule Draco ! … Je me parle à moi-même ! Génial… juste génial ! »

-Ouai moi aussi j'ai chaud, mais je crois qu'un streep tease en plein parc pour enfants risque de donner de réelles bouffées de chaleur si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Ah tu veux parler des mamans ? Oui tu as raison si tu retirais ta chemise, je crois qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à s'en remettre haha !

-Pourquoi moi ? Si toi tu retires ton tee-shirt tu feras surement le même effet ! Bon bien sur à plus petite dose, n'oublions pas que l'apollon ici c'est moi ! « C'est surtout moi qui aurait des bouffées de chaleur ! »

-Très drôle Malfoy ! Décidément, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop comme on dit hein ? T'es vraiment con ! Tu m'énerve tiens ! Je vais rejoindre Nathaniel, surveille les affaires !

Harry se lève du banc et part d'un pas furieux mais maîtrisé (il ne veut pas faire peur aux enfants) vers Nathaniel, qui le voyant arriver, l'accueil avec un grand sourire et lui tend pelle et râteau.

Draco quant à lui, toujours assis sur le banc, ne comprend rien à la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Mais l'est pas bien ce Potter ! Complètement malade ! Et dire que j'essayais de lui faire un compliment ! Ca m'apprendra tiens ! En plus j'ai pleuré devant lui ! Pire dans ses bras ! Et lui il me sort ça ! »

Enervé et, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, un peu triste du comportement de Harry, le jeune homme blond, pioche une des pommes rouges emportées par le brun, et croque férocement dedans, bien décidé à bouder l'autre garçon jusqu'à son retour chez lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0

De son côté, Harry essaye d'oublier les paroles du blond, même si c'est peine perdue.

« Quand je pense que j'avais pitié ! Bon j'ai toujours pitié mais quand même ! Il a vraiment été méchant de se moquer de moi ! Comme si je pouvais déclencher une émeute en enlevant mon tee-shirt ! Ah oui je déclencherais une émeute c'est sur, tout le monde s'enfuirais de peur en voyant mon torse tout plat, ma taille toute fine et mes côtes qui ressorte ! Et mes bras, ils sont touts petits et menus ! Je ne ressemble à rien ! Vraiment… tu es cruel Draco… »

Harry garde le sourire devant Nathaniel, mais n'en ressent pas moins une immense envie de laisser les larmes s'échapper. Ayant depuis tout petit toujours été traité de monstre, il ne s'est jamais trouvé beau. Et malgré les nombreuses déclarations d'amour, lettre à l'eau de rose, et compliments de fans qu'il a pu recevoir, il sait que tout ceci est du à la célébrité de son titre de survivant ! Et non pas à une quelconque beauté fatale ! Pas comme l'adonis assis pas loin de lui…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Après avoir joué pendant un bon moment, Harry décide qu'il est temps de rentrer et toute la petite troupe reprend le chemin jusque chez Nathaniel.

Arrivés sur place, Harry monte préparer le bain de Nathaniel, laissant un moment d'intimité à Draco avec son frère.

Une fois prêt, Draco prend sa place dans la salle de bain afin de donner lui-même son bain au petit garçon.

Pendant la toilette du petit, Harry s'attèle à lui préparer son repas. La mère de Nathaniel devant rester plus longtemps à son travail, c'est Harry qui s'occupe de nourrir et de coucher le petit garçon ce soir là.

-Sa mère n'est pas encore rentrer, c'est normal ?

Harry sursaute, il n'a pas entendu Draco rentrer dans la cuisine.

-Ouai c'est normal, elle a un gros dossier à boucler ce soir avec son patron et des collègues, ils travaillent dessus depuis des semaines et ils doivent tout finir ce soir. Donc exceptionnellement je m'occupe de lui jusqu'à 20h45, c'est à cette heure que rentre son père.

-Tu le couche à quelle heure ?

-20h15, une histoire pendant 15 minutes et à 20h30 extinction des lumières.

-Ok. Il est dans sa chambre il joue pendant que tu lui prépare à manger. Je dois y aller ou sinon ma mère va finir par se poser des questions.

-Ok.

« Super ambiance, faut vraiment que je me casse avant de lui péter sa petite gueule d'ange ! » / « Ouah, l'ambiance est froide. Limite glaciale même. Vas-y dégage Malfoy avant que je dise quelque chose de méchant ! »

-Je repasserais souvent pendant les vacances ! Je te préviendrais à l'avance des jours où je viendrais. Si il y a des jours où ce n'est pas possible de ton côté, même si je vois pas vraiment pourquoi ça le serait, tu me préviens !

-Ok.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Draco remonte dire au revoir à son frère et redescend. Il ne prend pas la peine de retourner dans la cuisine et se dirige directement vers la porte.

-Tu pourrais dire au revoir c'est la moindre des politesses.

A cette phrase, le blond se retourne en s'apprêtant à dire ses quatre vérités au survivant. Mais la vision qu'il a alors l'empêche d'exécuter son intention.

De son côté, Harry ne comprend pas comment ils en sont venus à être de nouveau les pires ennemis, alors qu'il était si bien dans le parc avec le blond contre lui. Il s'était senti si proche de Draco et il avait fallu que l'autre se moque de lui et ruine cet instant si paisible. Et maintenant il allait partir et s'il ne disait rien maintenant, plus jamais il n'aurait la chance de revoir à nouveau le vrai Draco autrement qu'en présence de Nathaniel.

Et ce fait rend Harry tellement triste que même si le reproche est clairement fait de manière à provoquer le blond, il ne peut empêcher les larmes de remplir ses yeux, et c'est sur cette image que Draco tombe en se retournant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin Potter ? Je comprends pas moi ! Déjà tu pète un câble alors que je te faisais un compliment, MOI, et ensuite tu me fais un reproche alors que je pensais que tu voulais à tout prix que je parte, et maintenant… t'es sur le point de pleurer ! Je suis sensé faire quoi là ?

-Rien… je … c'est juste… attend tu me faisais un compliment ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand on était dans le parc, et qu'on parlait des femmes qui seraient clairement « excitées » si tu enlevais ta chemise. A ce moment tu me faisais un compliment en disant que ce serait la même chose pour moi ?

-Bravo Potter il a fallu autant de temps à ton cerveau pour comprendre ? « Arrête Draco tu vois bien qu'il est mal là, n'en rajoute pas ! … En même temps il m'a vexé aussi c'est un réflexe défensif de réagir de façon… Malfoyenne »

-J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi. Je… je comprends pas… pourquoi tu as dis ça ! Je sais bien que je suis pas beau, et je suis très loin derrière toi question beauté. Alors je pensais que tu te moquais. Mais je comprends maintenant. Tu m'a fais un compliment en retour du mien c'est ça ? Pour que je me sente moins… moche ?

-…

-Malfoy ?

-Attend, attend, attend, … t'es sérieux là ? Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus ! Qu'on est prit le premier compliment que je fais à une autre personne que mon père ou Nathaniel pour une blague, OU que tu te trouves moche ! Nan c'est clairement la deuxième option qui me choque le plus ! Merde Potter tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ?

-Ben… J'évite. Disons que j'aime pas trop ce que j'y vois !

-Bah change de lunettes !

-Tu veux dire que… tu me trouves beau ?

-Je te l'ai dis non ?

-De façon détournée…

-N'en demande pas trop Potter !

« Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau ! Il me trouve beau !... »

« C'est à ce moment que je m'en vais et que je reviens plus jamais après un tel aveux qui va me coûter très cher ! Je vois d'ici ces petits potes griffons qui se bidonneront en sachant que je trouve leur survivant beau ! »

Draco se retourne de nouveau dans l'intention de partir, mais une main sur son bras l'arrête. Il baisse le regard et tombe sur la fine et petite main d'Harry. Il se retourne vers lui et tombe sur une vision, pour lui, enchanteresse : le sourire d'Harry. Ce petit sourire timide, avec ses deux petites fossettes toutes mignonnes sur les joues. Joues colorées d'un joli rose.

-Merci !

Harry se lève sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un délicat baiser sur la joue d'un Draco complètement subjugué. En sentant les douces lèvres sur sa joue, Draco a une réaction pour le moins … spontanée !

« Merde Potter, c'est bon t'as gagné ! Tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

Draco passe une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harry tandis que l'autre attrape le creux des reins du brun, et ses lèvres prennent possession de celles de son « ennemi » avec fougue et passion…

A suivre !

oui cette fois c'est bon : les mois de grossesse + les 4 ans de Nat' on arrive bien aux 14 ans de Draco !

Comment va réagir Harry ? Une gifle ou un baiser ?

Alors, alors ? Verdict ? Je suis bonne pour la casse ? Vous êtes déçu ? Vous aimez et vous voulez la suite ?

Dites-moi tout !

Encore désolée pour l'attente mais le travail lui n'attend pas héhé !

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font le plus grand des bonheurs dès que les lis !

Bisous bisous !

Lili


	4. Chapter 4

Un secret si bien gardé… un peu trop même !

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 3 premiers tomes.

_Disclaimers_** :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

Note de moi-même : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue = Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

J'ai mis un rating T mais je ne suis pas encore totalement sur du futur contenu de certaines scènes alors bon… ne vous y fiez pas trop.

Résumé : Harry passe son été à Privet Drive après sa troisième année. Déprimé d'être de retour chez son oncle et sa tante après avoir entr'aperçu l'espoir de vivre avec Sirius, le jeune sorcier décide de passer le moins de temps possible chez lui et se trouve un job d'été comme baby sitter. Il ne s'imaginait pas alors tomber sur une petite tête blonde lui rappelant une autre si bien connue…

Merci à kaylee, sachan972, li-san, Steph054, Gundam-Miriallia, Lunicorne, bianka17, 77Hildegard, Mel, Marjo76, Aurelie Malfoy, jonzac, caro22, mambanoir, NiiNeSs, Cricket32, kalia, saroura92, Gabe92, petit-dragon 50, MissTako-chan, hasuu et az.

Chapitre 4 : Un jour mon prince viendra…

_**« Merde Potter, c'est bon t'as gagné ! Tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »**_

_**Draco passe une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harry tandis que l'autre attrape le creux des reins du brun, et ses lèvres prennent possession de celles de son « ennemi » avec fougue et passion…  
**_

Draco vit un moment de pur bonheur… Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il embrasse l'adorable Harry Potter et que ce dernier REPOND à son baiser ! Non non, il n'est pas fou, le jeune griffondor s'abandonne totalement au baiser comme inconscient de ce qu'il se passe, comme s'il en rêvait lui aussi… Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Draco dans sa position initiale, Harry les mains agrippés au dos du blond, ils savourent tout deux ce baiser. Mais nos deux « amis » sont humains et comme tout humain ils doivent donc respirer ! Le baiser prend alors fin délicatement et tendrement.

Draco ouvre les yeux et tombe sur une vision enchanteresse. Le visage d'Harry tout près du sien. Deux paupières qui cachent deux magnifiques émeraudes, deux adorables joues délicatement rosies par le plaisir, et deux lèvres gonflées et rougies par leur précédent baiser. De quoi donner à notre adolescent une folle envie de recommencer encore et encore…

Puis finalement, Draco voit les yeux de Harry se rouvrirent doucement et un léger sourire vient flotter sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Ceci fait, le dit Harry le fixe… cligne des yeux et le fixe, perd son sourire, cligne de nouveau des yeux et le fixe encore, ouvre grand les yeux, sa bouche suit rapidement l'exemple, et notre héro national, courageux parmi les courageux… s'évanouit !

Plus que l'évanouissement en lui-même, c'est le bruit produit par le corps d'Harry en, soyons honnête, s'écrasant lamentablement par terre, qui réveille notre blond.

Draco se baisse immédiatement et relève la tête du brun en le fixant, incrédule face à ce malaise… surprenant.

- T'es sérieux Potter ? Nan mais tu me fais une blague là, c'est pas possible, on s'évanouit pas comme ça après un baiser ! Ho Potter ! Tu vas arrêter oui ?

« _Merde j'ai pas l'impression qu'il fasse semblant ! Je fais quoi moi ? Je dois rentrer sinon l'autre folle va péter un câble ! Mais j'peux pas juste le laisser là… En même temps ça m'évite une confrontation où il va me jeter à la figure quel salop je suis, que j'ai profité de lui… D'un autre côté, il a répondu au baiser donc j'ai ptet une chance… Mais Nat' a parlé d'un amoureux secret… Ca veut dire… qu'il devait penser à lui quand on s'est embrassé ! … Quel idiot… Bien sur qu'il a pensé à lui et moi j'ai bêtement cru qu'il appréciait parce que c'était MOI son partenaire… Je suis vraiment… un idiot… »_

Sur ses tristes pensées, Draco relève tant bien que mal(1) Harry et le dépose sur le canapé. Il écrit ensuite une note rapide puis monte prévenir Nathaniel qu'Harry fait une petite sieste sur le canapé mais qu'il peut descendre s'il tarde trop à se réveiller.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, le serpentard quitte la maison, laissant le griffondor, étendu sur le canapé, inconscient de la peine et du tourment qu'il vient de produire chez sa Némésis.

* * *

Après le départ de son grand frère, Nathaniel décide de patienter et d'attendre Harry en jouant un peu avec ses jouets. Mais une bonne demi-heure passe sans aucune trace du jeune homme. Inquiet et surtout se sentant seul, le petit garçon écoute le conseil de son grand frère et descend dans le salon retrouver Harry.

Il découvre son baby sitter allongé sur le canapé dormant du sommeil du juste. « _Ah bah non alors, mon dragon bah d'abord il a dit que si ryry il dormait trop longtemps je pouvais le réveiller ! Attentiooooooon me voilaaaaa !_ »

Bien décidé à réveiller le dénommé « ryry », le petit enfant grimpe sur le jeune homme et s'installe sur son torse à quatre pattes. Il prend une profonde inspiration et…

- RYRY REVEILLE- ! … S'il te plait.

- Hein quoi quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voldemort attaque ? …. Nat' ?

- C'est qui Volemort ?

- Voldemort… Heu c'est heu un monsieur vraiment pas intéressant… Hum bref… Nat' dis moi, je fais quoi allongé sur ce canapé ? Et où est ton frère ? « _J'ai rêvé notre baiser ? Bon sang ! Bien sur que j'ai rêvé, il a du me frapper et moi j'me suis évanoui et j'ai rêvé qu'on s'embrassait… Quel idiot vraiment pffff. Enfin… c'est dommage quand même ça avait l'air si réel… Moui c'est vraiment dommage… »_

- Pourquoi t'as l'air triste ryry ? Daco il est parti ! Il a dit que tu faisais dodo et que je devais te laisser dormir mais que si tu dormais trop longtemps je pouvais venir te réveiller…

- Tu as bien fait… Mais euh quand Draco est parti il avait l'air énervé ?

- Bah non je crois pas… Tu sais mon dragon parfois on dirait que son visage il peut plus bouger… Je sais pas comment dire… Comme si on pouvait plus voir ce qu'il ressent… J'arrive pas à expliquer ryry…

- Je comprends très bien mon cœur, son visage est froid, sans expression, figé comme un glaçon. « _Il devait être vraiment énervé alors… Je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu effrayer son petit frère… Je ferais mieux de m'excuser la prochaine qu'on se verra, après tout il n'a pas dû apprécier que je l'embrasse sur la joue… Et comme un imbécile je m'imagine qu'il m'embrasse, comme si c'était son genre…»_

- Ryry pou'quoi tu veux savoir si mon dragon était énervé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Moi j'aimerais bien que tu sois amoureux de mon dragon, c'est le seul que j'accepte comme ton amoureux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nat', en fait c'est ma faute. J'ai fais quelque chose qui a énervé ton grand frère et à présent il doit m'en vouloir. Mais je m'excuserais dès qu'il reviendra te voir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'accord ?

Le petit garçon fronce des sourcils, bien qu'il aime beaucoup son baby sitter, ce dernier ne remplacera jamais son grand frère. Le petit garçon n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que son « ryry » ait pu lui faire du mal.

- Tu sais ryry faut pas faire bobo à mon dragon ! Je t'aime beaucoup mais si tu lui fais bobo à son cœur bah je crois que je pourrais plus t'aimer, et je serais très triste…

Le petit garçon finit sa tirade les larmes aux yeux. Harry émut par ce petit bonhomme, qui du haut de ces 4 ans défend de son mieux son grand frère, le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Je suis désolé Nat' je vais très vite m'excuser la prochaine fois que je verrais Draco et je te promets de ne plus recommencer. Mais tu sais je ne pense pas qu'il soit triste, juste énervé alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Tout va très bien aller…

- Bon d'accord… Dis ryry je peux manger maintenant ? J'ai très faim…

- Oh merlin ! Bien sur mon cœur je suis désolé ! Ton repas est prêt.

Après avoir attablé le petit garçon, Harry le regarde dévorer son repas avec appétit. « _Trop mignon…_ »

Le repas fini, le petit garçon monte brosser ses dents « tout seul comme un grand ! » et suit son baby sitter dans sa chambre. Une fois installé dans son petit lit, Harry borde le petit garçon et lui demande quelle histoire il souhaite entendre.

- Un des contes de Beedle Le Barde !

- Okay, alors disons Babbitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait… ça te va ?

- Vi vi !

« Il y a longtemps, dans un pays lointain, vivait un roi stupide qui avait décidé qu'il devrait être le seul à disposer de pouvoirs magiques.

… »

L'histoire achevée, Harry borde à nouveau le petit garçon et allume la veilleuse posée sur la table de chevet de l'enfant.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Fais de très jolis rêves et tu me les raconteras demain d'accord ? Donc il faut vite que tu t'endormes !

- Promis, je vais vite faire un gros dodo.

Harry pose un baiser sur le front du garçon et sort doucement de la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, le petit garçon épuisé par toutes ses émotions du jour, plonge vers un sommeil tranquille.

* * *

En rentrant dans sa chambre ce soir là, Harry s'effondre sur son lit, préoccupé à l'idée de faire ses excuses à un être aussi fier que Draco. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense, le jeune homme se décide à aller prendre une douche… En se relevant, un papier tombe de sa poche… Le mot de Draco… Harry le déplie et le relit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée :

_Potter, _

_Je suis rentré chez moi, je n'allais pas attendre que tu te réveille. Je te préviendrais de ma prochaine visite… Elle sera sûrement la semaine prochaine, je ne souhaite pas éveiller les soupçons de Narcissa. _

_Veille bien sur Nathaniel  
_

_D. Malfoy_

- Tu ne voulais vraiment pas attirer les soupçons de ta mère ou est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de m'éviter plutôt ?

Harry replie le mot et le range dans l'un de ses livres de cours. Une fois son habit de nuit en main, il se rend dans la salle de bain un air triste peint sur son doux visage…

* * *

Une semaine sans nouvelles… Une semaine sans voir apparaître la tête blonde si bien connue… Après une semaine sans aucun signe du serpentard, Harry ne sait toujours pas quand il reverra le blond, ni comment il lui fera ses excuses. « _Quand il a dit semaine prochaine il voulait peut-être dire : fin de semaine prochaine… Il viendra surement vendredi… Pfff et puis zut il vient quand il vient ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête_ ».

Le petit brun est tiré de ses pensées par un tiraillement sur son pantalon. En baissant le regard il voit que ce n'est nul autre que le petit Nathaniel qui ayant fini sa sieste, attend que son baby sitter le prenne dans ses bras. Retrouvant le sourire, Harry se baisse pour récupérer le petit bambin.

- Bah alors mon ange tu es descendu tout seul ?

- Bah vi comme un grand ! … Ryry ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Je veux voir Daco…

Harry retient un soupir en voyant l'air triste du petit garçon. Sa culpabilité monte en flèche en voyant Nathaniel retenir ses larmes.

- Je sais que tu as envie de le voir mon cœur mais Draco a sûrement des choses très importantes à faire qui l'empêchent de venir te voir… Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il préfèrerait être ici avec toi !

- C'est quoi les trucs importants ?

- Heu… Ah je sais ! Tu es au courant que ton frère et moi nous allons dans la même école ?

- Voui je sais ! Même que Daco dit que le directeur de l'école c'est le cousin du père noël !

- « _Le cousin du père noël ? Franchement… c'est trop mignon…_ » Eh bien effectivement il y a une grande ressemble alors ce doit être son cousin. Mais en fait je voulais surtout te faire comprendre que ton frère doit avoir encore des devoirs à faire et que c'est sûrement ce qui lui prend autant de temps… Tu comprends ?

- Humhum, mais toi t'as pas des devoirs à faire ryry ?

- Ah si mais je les fais à chaque fois que tu fais la sieste, et parfois le soir quand je rentre chez moi… Donc tu vois je suis sur que dès que Draco aura fini de faire ses devoirs il reviendra te voir très rapidement ! « _Merlin faite que j'ai raison… Sa folle de mère est bien capable de lui faire du mal…_ »

Harry stoppe ses pensées noires et se concentre à nouveau sur le petit paquet qu'il porte dans ses bras. Nathaniel, encore un peu fatigué, a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son baby sitter et suce son pouce, les yeux fermés.

- Ne te rendors pas mon ange… C'est l'heure du gouter !

- Y a quoi à manzer ?

- Mon ange il ne faut pas parler lorsque tu as ton pouce dans la bouche. Et pour le gouter, tu as des tartines à la confiture de fraise et un bon verre de lait. Ca te va ?

- Huuuuum trop bon !

- Petit glouton va !

* * *

Une fois le gouter fini et le dit glouton débarbouillé, Harry et Nathaniel se rendent main dans la main au petit parc où ils avaient passé l'après-midi avec Draco.

Harry et Nathaniel reste un certain temps dans le parc à s'amuser, château de sable, toboggan,… Ils ne voient pas le temps passer. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le parc se vider petit à petit, qu'Harry décide de ramener le petit garçon chez lui. Prenant dans ses bras l'enfant fatigué et somnolant, il marche tranquillement sur le chemin de la maison du petit garçon.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la dite maison, il stoppe net… Là, debout de la porte, se tient Draco Malfoy. « _Dites-moi que j'rêve !_ »

Pressant le pas, Harry arrive rapidement dans le champ de vision du blond qui le voyant approcher le fusille du regard.

Ne voulant pas entamer les hostilités, Harry se penche vers la petite forme somnolente contre lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Mon cœur ton dragon est là !

Le petit garçon ouvre rapidement de grands yeux et gesticule pour descendre des bras d'Harry. Riant de l'empressement du petit blondinet, il le repose délicatement sur le sol et le regarde, d'un air amusé, courir vers Draco.

- Dacoooooooooooooo !

Offrant un grand sourire à son adorable petit frère, le grand blond se penche rapidement de sorte de réceptionner le petit bout de chou qui court vers lui.

Une fois bien installé dans les bras de son « dragon », Nathaniel lui fait un immense câlin tout en lui demande d'une voix plaintive :

- Pouquoi t'es pas venu me voir ? J'avais très envie de te voir moi ! Ryry il a dit que c'était parce que tu avais beaucoup de devoir à faire pour le cousin du père noël, c'est vrai ?

- Pour le cou… Ha heu oui oui c'est pour ça mon ange. J'ai voulu faire tout mes devoirs pour être capable ensuite de venir te voir plus souvent.

- Oh bah c'est gentil ça dis donc… Bon je te pardonne alors.

Pendant la mini conversation, Harry n'est pas en reste. Il dépasse les deux blonds et ouvre la porte, la laissant ouverte pour que les deux frères puissent pénétrer à leur tour dans la maison. Se doutant qu'ils veulent être sûrement seuls, il monte dans la chambre de Nathaniel et range tranquillement les affaires et les jouets que le petit garçon a emmenés avec lui au parc. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, il redescend au salon pour y retrouver Draco assis sur le canapé, son petit frère sur les genoux babillant à volonté sur… enfin babillant à volonté !

« _Autant les laisser entre eux, je ne vais pas gâcher leur retrouvaille ! Je parlerais rapidement à Draco avant de partir…_ » Sur ces bonnes résolutions, le jeune adolescent part s'installer dans la cuisine, sort son livre de potion de 4ème année et commence à lire le premier chapitre. « _Quand même heureusement que Dumbledore a pensé à acheter mes fournitures scolaires pour cette année, en prenant l'argent dans mon compte bien sûr, parce que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais la possibilité de partir d'ici… Bizarre d'ailleurs Ron ne m'a pas demandé de venir chez lui alors qu'il avait promis d'en parler à ses parents… Ils ont peut-être refusé qui sait… Bref concentrons-nous ! Cette année je vais montrer à Snape que moi aussi je peux réussir mes potions !_ »

* * *

Du côté de nos têtes blondes préférées, après une grosse demi-heure, la discussion animée prend doucement mais sûrement, un chemin que le plus âgé aurait préféré éviter.

- Dis Daco, ryry et toi vous êtes fâchés ?

- Comment ça mon cœur ?

- Bah vous vous faites la tête ? Ryry il est parti tout seul dans la cuisine !

- Je pense qu'il voulait juste nous laisser tous les deux, parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis supeeeer longtemps !

- Ha… Mais la dernière fois quand tu es parti ryry il a dit que tu étais énervé parce qu'il avait fait un truc pas bien !

« _Ainsi donc j'avais raison, il a regretté son geste et il se sent mal de m'avoir embrassé en pensant à celui qu'il aime… Il culpabilise notre noble griffon ? Fais chier ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer mais en fait j'avais raison depuis le début !_ »

- On a eu une petite dispute mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis plus en colère d'accord ? D'ailleurs je pense que je devrais aller le voir pour mettre les choses au clair. Tu veux bien monter m'attendre dans ta chambre ? J'en ai pour quelques minutes seulement !

- D'accord mais tu fais vite hein ?

-Promis !

Une fois le petit bonhomme bien installé dans sa chambre avec ses jouets, Draco se dirige vers la cuisine. Arrivé à destination, il observe quelques secondes le petit brun qui ne semble pas l'avoir entendu. En se rapprochant de lui, le blond découvre qu'il est train de lire le manuel de potion de la 4ème année.

- Bah dis donc Potter ! Potion ? Granger t'as retourné le cerveau ou quoi ?

Sursautant de peur en entendant la voix si proche du blond, Harry se retourne en lui lançant un regard noir… pas très concluant malheureusement.

- Putain Malfoy ! Ca te prend souvent de surprendre les gens comme ça ?

- Langage Potter ! J'espère que tu n'apprends pas de gros mots à mon petit frère !

- Bien sur que non je suis pas débile !

- … Sans commentaires…

- Pff, bon tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Eh bien je souhaitais parler avec toi du petit… incident de la dernière fois !

Sans grande surprise, Draco regarde avec un certain amusement teinté d'irritation, le visage du petit brun tourner au rouge écrevisse.

- Heu oui, écoute je… je suis vraiment désolée. Ce baiser était une monstrueuse erreur et crois moi je suis très confus de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. « _Je voulais juste te remercier, je n'ai pas contrôlé mon geste, même si c'était qu'un petit bisou sur la joue…_ _Mais je comprends que tu m'ais frappé _» Je comprends ta colère et je m'excuse vraiment.

- Je vois… que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ! Mais je te préviens Potter, si jamais tu ose refaire ça encore une fois tu le paieras très cher ! « _Personne n'utilise un Malfoy ! Surtout pas pour satisfaire ses petits besoins personnels ! Trouve un moyen d'être avec celui que tu aimes et laisse-moi en dehors de ça ! En tout cas pas question que je m'excuse pour le baiser ! C'est de sa faute tout ça !_ » Tu comprendras que je ne m'excuserais pas pour geste ? Je ne suis pas en tord après tout !

- Bien sur que je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas ! « _Même si tu as du frapper fort pour que je m'évanouisse…_ »

- Bien ! Puisque tout est clair, je vais monter rejoindre Nathaniel ! Je reste ici ce soir, j'ai fais croire à ma mère que je dormais chez mon parrain. Les parents de Nat' ont accepté que je reste.

- C'est… c'est bien.

Détournant les yeux pour échapper au regard perçant de Draco, le petit brun remarque soudainement l'heure.

- Déjà 18h45 ! La maman de Nat' va bientôt arriver… Je… je vais ranger mes affaires et attendre son retour… Heu ça ne te dérange pas si je monte avec toi dire au revoir à Nat' maintenant ? Ca m'évitera de remonter quand sa maman sera là.

- Tu fais comme tu veux !

Laissant ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine, Harry suit Draco dans l'escalier vers la chambre du petit garçon. Arrivés à destination, les deux adolescents se laissent tomber de chaque côté du lit où se trouve le petit blondinet.

- Mon cœur, ta maman sera là d'ici quelques minutes alors je te dis au revoir tout de suite d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Tu reviens vendredi hein ?

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu ne reviens pas demain ?

Draco regarde le brun avec étonnement.

- Non, sa maman a pris un jour de congé pour emmener Nathaniel au zoo. Hein mon cœur, tu vas avoir plein de chose à me raconter vendredi !

- Ah vi alors hihi !

- Bon alors fais-moi un gros câlin avant que je m'en aille, tu veux bien !

Acquiesçant de la tête, le petit garçon fait un câlin à son baby sitter. Au moment de le relâcher, les trois garçons entendent la porte d'entrée se refermer avec un léger claquement. Puis une voix parvient rapidement du hall d'entrée.

- Vous êtes là les garçons ? Harry ? Draco, mon ange vous êtes là également ?

Harry se redresse rapidement, fait un dernier bisou au mini Draco, adresse un signe de tête au vrai Draco et sort de la chambre.

- Oui nous sommes tous là.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il salue rapidement la jeune femme et va récupérer ses affaires dans la cuisine.

- A vendredi Harry. Et merci pour tout comme d'habitude !

- A vendredi ! Et de rien, comme d'habitude !

Sur ces paroles, notre héros national rentre doucement chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laisse glisser contre la porte fermée et libère enfin les larmes qu'il refoule depuis sa conversation avec Draco.

« _Merlin jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai espérer que ce ne soit pas un rêve mais sa réaction prouve le contraire… C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'avais à espérer venant d'un être comme lui ? … Pff je crois berner qui là !_ »

Epuisé physiquement et mentalement, le jeune garçon se traîne jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il se laisse choir, et plonge la tête dans son oreiller dans le vaine espoir de sécher ses larmes.

A suiiiiiiiivre !

**(1****)** oui bah ryry il est ptet pas bien grand et costaud, ça reste un être humain avec son poids et Draco du haut de ses 14 ans… il a pas les muscles à Rambo…

Je suis cruelle hein ? Enfin plus c'est compliqué, plus c'est amusant non ? Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple voyons !

Bon je vois d'ici les tomates pourries prêtes à être lancées alors… Surprise ! Le prochain chapitre étant en cours d'écriture voici un extrait… et pas des moindres !

**- Harry, pourquoi tu pleures ? **

**- Pour rien mon cœur, j'ai juste pensé à quelque chose de triste ! **

**- Tu veux pas me dire ? **

**- C'est mon amoureux secret dont je t'ai parlé ! Il m'a brisé le cœur ! **

**- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? **

**- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas…**

**- Tu es sur ? C'est qui, je dirais pas promis !**

**- … Tu as bien le droit de savoir après tout… C'est Drago !**

**- Vrai ? Mais c'est super de chez super !**

**- Pourquoi c'est super ? Nathaniel tu te rappelle la dernière fois, je t'ai dis que ton frère était en colère parce que j'avais fais quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu ? Ce quelque chose c'était un bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement ! Et lui il m'a frappé ! Je me suis évanoui et il est parti sans rien dire ! Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? J'ai rêvé qu'il m'avait embrassé en retour… Mais sa réaction m'a prouvé que j'avais tord ! … Oh mon cœur, ne pleure pas je suis désolé, ce n'est pas grave ça va aller, je suis désolé !**

**- C'est pas ça ! Je ne pleure pas parce que je suis triste, je pleure parce que je suis trop content ! **

**- … Quoi…**

**- Bah oui ! Ryry mon dragon il t'a pas frappé ! Tu as pas rêvé… il t'a embrassé comme dans les contes de fée ! J'ai tout vu mouuuaaaa !**

**- …**

**- …**

**- … HEIN ?**

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit extrait va vous mettre en haleine et va vous permettre de patienter pour le prochain chapitre. Je sais ils sont longs à venir mais… Je fais comme je peux avec le peu de temps que j'ai pour moi !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Vous attendiez-vous à cette réaction ?

Gros bisous à tous !

Lili


End file.
